Hunting around Bree
by Fuinur
Summary: Three nazgul were sending to watch borders of Bree, hunting for a hobbits. Warning: slash


\- You go first, I'll change you soon. - said Indur, who as highest in rank, temporary took a leadership in their small squad.

Hamurath obediently followed and soon disappeared in dense darkness. Uvatha spread a thick, dirty blanket on bare ground. Then he took care of his horse, with rough solicitude removing the bridle and saddle, making sure, that mount is comfortable. Indur followed example and soon they could think about own rest.

They were three, send to patrolling the main road to Bree. Captain ordered to keep an eye on highway and ferry. Now they observed and circulated around the third day a row, but nothing noteworthy happened.

\- No hobbits, no people, nor any signs of ring's presence… - murmured Uvatha under his breath - For that everywhere dampness and damned rain, along with inquisitive villagers and rangers…

\- Oh, for Melkor's sake… - snorted Indur - I'm exactly in same situation, I'm tired, cold and bored, just like you. -

\- Yeah, but Captain is sitting now in nice, dry tombs on the hills, while we had to do all dirty work… -

\- Stop this. - Indur looked at him irritated - He also has work there… And we have orders. Complaining won't help in anything. -

Uvatha winced and wrapped himself in blanket.

\- We even have no certainty, that ringbearer is near. I bet, he is now miles away from here… -

\- Khamul said, he sensed the ring. -

\- Oh sure, he had impression, he sensed it for twinkling of an eye… -

\- He's the most sensitive of us… -

\- But not unmistakable. -

\- Oh, please… - Indur winced - Stop wailing, I cannot bear it any longer. -

Uvatha swallowed some obscenities and just fell silent, leaning on his back and looking on starry sky. He felt loathsome dampness all around; even his clothes and blanked were wet because of chilly mist and vapors floating over the water nearby. He crossed arms on his chest and tried to take some rest…

In vain. After some time he rolled on one side, looking at companion's sharp profile.

\- You sleep…? -

\- I'm trying to. - snarled Indur harshly.

Uvatha moved closer to him.

\- I'm so tired with all of this… - he started- I even had no woman for months… -

\- Oh, so that's the main concern. - Indur smiled mockingly - I should know better. -

\- We passed villages, but he didn't let me have even a little fun… -

\- Hm, curious why… Let me think… Oh wait, I get it! Maybe he was too focused on ring's presence, to think about your pleasure. -

\- Perhaps… - Uvatha grinned in darkness an ugly smile - But the fact is… My body is burning… -

Indur gave him mockingly look.

\- I'm extremely sorry, that you must bear that heavy burden… But now just shut up, relieve yourself if you need, and let me take some sleep. -

\- Well…maybe you could help me to find a relief. - Uvatha grinned openly - Don't you feel any…-

Indur turned quickly, like attacking snake. He snorted in low voice, with mouth right beside companion's face.

\- I warn you. -

Uvatha only shrugged, absolutely unfazed and lay again on his back, crossing arms behind his head.

\- Good night then, prude. -

Indur slowly fall asleep, feeling like all sounds and even chilly cold and dampness faded. His body relaxed and nice shiver shook him. It was so good and warm… Even to good. He suddenly relied and opened eyes. Fair- haired men lied beside, with one arm around his waist and mouth dangerously close to his neck.

Indur almost jumped, and instantly pushed him out.

\- What the hell are ye doing?! - he burst out furiously - What the fuck was that, are you mad, or what?! -

\- Stop yelling. -

\- I am disgusted… - gasped nazgul - What the fuck were you thinking?! -

Uvatha retreated a little, but still grinned wide, showing his teeth.

\- You are tempting, lying so calm and exposed… I just cannot restrained… - he barely managed to avoid companions fist, and laughed with hiss - And you liked it… -

\- Shut your mouth, or I'll clog it with my sword! - threatened Indur grimly - And don't touch me again, understood?! -

Uvatha sighed and stretched his arms.

\- I think, it's time to change the guard. - he said, leaving a matter - I'll go. -

Indur quickly rose.

\- No, I'll go now. Take some sleep. You must be tired after hard… work. - he winced.

\- As you wish. - Uvatha seemed pleased.

Indur took his coat and moved away, quickly disappearing in darkness and fog. In fact, he wanted to take some air… His body still seemed to remember sudden touch, and his neck burned in place where brushed it hot breath and lips of other men. Indur winced with disgust. Despise anger and irritation, he felt strangely aroused and uncomfortable… Light shiver shook him again, sending warm tension to his loins, which was sensation, he felt for last time long ago.

Also he wanted to calm his companion, before that could try something more… And he knows him good enough to know, that only one thing could help; another victim… Indur looked at silent, dark figure in distance, which he more sensed, than saw in dense fog. Slender, delicate Hamurath, with his gentle voice and royal manners…

He grinned ugly in darkness under the hood. Could be fun…

Soon Indur send companion to temporary camp, and sat on wet ground, observing the river. To his surprise, any screams, angry voices, or even sounds of fight were heard… That could mean only, that Hamurath was lucky and Uvatha finally fall asleep.

When slight brightness began to appear on horizon, he heard someone's light steps; Uvatha came to change him. He rose without any word and go back to camp, hoping to take some rest before the dawn.

Soon sun appeared above trees and it's rays quickly warmed the earth. That was pleasant, but bright daylight wasn't at all; Indur winced and covered his face with deep hood.

\- I hate that devilry… - he murmured. Uvatha and Hamurath were already on their feet, saddling horses. Soon all mounted and scattered in the woods, spying and sniffing around on roads and main tract.

Indur rubbed his temple; there was noon and sun stayed high, blinding him mercilessly and almost taking away his vision. Uvatha also seemed angry and disoriented.

\- I can't see for a shit. - he murmured under his breath.

\- You always say that. - Indur pulled deeper the hood - Come, let's go back to woods, we attract too much attention here… I bet, all dwarfed maggots form Bree already babbling like crazy… -

\- Then we should cut off their little tongues. - Uvatha smiled vilely - Some example should be given…-

\- You know orders. Though I would do that with pleasure… - sighed Indur.

They returned and joined Hamurath near ferry. He also hasn't any news.

Another day went on.

Again they exposed one guard near the road, and two other watched on river. It was cold, wet and unpleasant; Anduin run its waters slowly, with dull, monotonous hum. Uvatha for time to time looked at the river, like it was a deadly enemy, cursing aloud.

Moon was high on sky, when Indur started to nod off. Uvatha back from short patrol and sat right beside him, touching his arm and side.

\- Nothing. - he announced - How long are we going to stuck here? -

\- As long as Khamul didn't dismiss us. - Indur spat profusely on the ground - Or until we won't die for boredom. -

Suddenly Uvatha moved closer.

\- It doesn't have to be so boring… - he whispered with lascivious smile.

Indur pushed him out.

\- No, not again! Stop this… -

\- Oh, don't pretend saint, you liked what I've done to you… -

\- In your dreams. - nazgul hissed, baring his teeth - Get off your dirty hands! -

But Uvatha was hard to scare; he only laughed and pressed him harder, piercing to the ground.

\- Or what…? - he breathed right into other's ear, causing sweet shiver on him - I know you won't hurt me… -

Indur gave up and slowly relaxed his muscles. That was true; both were almost equal strong and he didn't want any harm on his companion, who's closeness, though invasive, wasn't so unpleasant… Actually, it was good, he though, feeling like his body answered with humiliating eagerness, delighted by gentle touch.

Uvatha grinned wide and pushed him, till both lied on ground; then he leaned over, licking his neck with hungry lust. Warm, wet caress made other men breathing hard.

\- So good… - he murmured - I didn't know, you're such skilled… -

Uvatha only smiled and continue caressing, moving his tongue down, and biting slightly. His companion shivered, succumbing completely; he didn't oppose, when younger nazgul started to unbuttoning his shirt.

Uvatha sighed with satisfaction, baring pale chest. He ran his hands through, touching hard muscles and arches of ribs visible under livid skin, and feeling more and more aroused.

\- You're not so bad looking… - he murmured, pressing his mouth to chilly skin, that already started to be in heat, and slowly moving from men's sternum to lower parts - Already… I prefer you, then delicate elf… -

Indur doesn't bother to answer. Actually he couldn't talk; instead he grabbed stand of other's fair hair and clenched his fingers convulsively, almost out of breath. Sight of other men, caressing him with such passion was arousing; specially cause he saw him many times raping, tormenting and slaying without mercy both men and woman… And this time, it seemed somehow different; lacking of any signs of usual cruelty. Indur felt more confident and even more tensed.

\- Do it harder… - he gasped harshly.

Uvatha bit him almost to blood, and then again and again, causing moan, and placed his palm on other's already hardened manhood.

\- As ye wish… - he snarled with another bites - With pleasure… -

He exposed other's chest completely, tearing dirty shirt and garments beneath, scratching and bruising without mercy. Indur helped him, furiously removing own clothes and tearing them from other as well.

Uvatha paused, confused, unaccustomed that someone tried to dominate him.

\- Don't stop, bastard, don't even dare to stop now! - almost howled Indur, with his eyes burning like coals - I desire you… -

With some uneasiness, he found himself aroused, like never in whole life. Suddenly, he grabbed other men by arms and knocked him down, crushing with his all weight and pinning to cold, wet ground.

Uvatha looked at him in astonishment, with eyes wide open, but seeing no anger, but wild desire on usually calm companion's face, he only grinned lasciviously.

\- I see, prude turned out to harlot… - he hissed.

\- Shut up. - snorted Indur, throwing out the rest of his clothes - I'll fuck you so hard, you'll have enough for centuries. -

\- Go on… -

He run his hands and mouth through other's body, muscular and strong, making fair-haired men moaning in delight. Then he covered his chest with violent kisses, caressing collar bones and slowly lowering to his belly and delicate skin under. After some time, he kneeled over and firmly spread his legs.

Uvatha flinched, like wanted to stop him; uneasy, but with eyes still semi- conscious with lust.

\- Wait… - he gasped, alarmed- I don't trust you THAT much… -

\- Relax… I won't hurt you… - whispered older nazgul, grasping his arms in iron grip and moved slowly, staring hungrily in other's face, which expression changed from pained at first, to pleased and then ecstatic, while fluid movements began to wake deep pleasure inside him. Uvatha started to shaking, throwing head back.

Indur kissed exposed throat, biting slightly, pressed men's body to his own, in almost agonizing pleasure. Uvatha opened eyes, pale and hazy, but now lacked of usual malignant glint, and burned warmly. He run hands through other's dark hair, with affection, and caressed his neck. His usually cold and merciful features seemed to soften a bit, what made his face strangely handsome.

Indur kissed him tenderly, slowly entering his tongue inside, still moving fluidly, but now less delicate on top of other men, who trembled, arching his back, when their tongues met; warm wave of pleasure turned into something unbearable, forcing him to moan, and then to scream.

They reached fulfillment in the same moment, sweated and heated, with chilly, piercing howl, that echoed in night forest.

Then both lied a long time motionless, breathing heavily. Finally Indur slid off and lied beside other men, embracing him and gently kissing his jaw. Uvatha sighed deeply.

\- You bastard… - he murmured - If I only know, you're so damn good, I would let you fuck me centuries earlier… -

Indur met his fixed leer and felt like wave of heat burst into his face.

\- Oh please… - he hissed - It's enough embarrassing without your stupid talks… Specially, you yelled so loud, that all Bree and Shire must heard… To not mention Hamurath. -

\- You screamed as well - chuckled Uvtaha - I'm really… impressed… with thy artistry… -

\- Shut up. -

Uvatha grinned and embraced him, sliding his hands in dark hair.

Indur looked at him.

\- You know… I like you like that… - whispered, with malicious smile - So weak, defenseless and shivering… -

This time, Uvatha was the one who turned his gaze.

\- I think, it's time to go. - he said - I'll look around… -

\- I think we have bigger concern… - Indur nodded towards east, where the third nazgul waited.

Uvatha only shrugged.

\- And if he heard, then what? Who cares? -

\- Well… -

\- Oh, please, you're higher in rank. It's not Hamurath's concern what you did and to whom… - he laughed - Also I bet, he wouldn't say a single word, cause in other case I'll knock out his teeth. -

After some time, when chilly air cooled down heated bodies, both dressed up. Indur put his gloves, covering himself with cloak.

\- You tore my shirt completely. - he said with wry smile - I hope, you have some additional and clean in saddlebags… -

Uvatha nodded and handed to him simply, linen tunic. He seemed pleased, with satisfied expression, like predator that ate exceptionally sumptuous meal.

Suddenly, they heard a call. Frosty, piercing scream from afar echoed in night forest.

\- Khamul. - murmured Indur - Close… -

\- Indeed… And angry as fuck… - added Uvatha - Maybe he frighten something and that slipped him out… Let's go. -

They mounted and quickly rode forth. Scream repeated and soon they heard some raised voices. One was melodious and quiet, another- sibilant and matt, which must belonged to Khamul.

On open glade appeared two hooded figures. Easterling seemed tired and irritated; his coat was all dirty and muddy, as well as his horse. Hearing newcomers, he turned quickly.

\- Did you catch them?! - he asked with urgency.

Indur narrowed his eyes.

\- What are you talking about? We were here all time, and there was no living soul for hours… -

\- WHAT?! - Khamul gave him murderous gaze - I almost catch them near borders, but filthy little maggots fled through the river, to Bree! They had to be here! -

\- They…? - asked Hamurath, surprised - All time we were talking about one Baggins… -

\- So there are four halflings. - hissed Khamul - That's why I cannot catch ringbearer alone… And you… - he looked again on two companions and started to yell - How could you miss them?! What you two were doing?! - he paused, when Indur turned his gaze, clearly embarrassed, and Uvatha made a strange sound, sounded like cough or muffled laugh - Oh, for Melkor's sake, nevermind… Saddle your horses! -


End file.
